


hyacinth

by kailyntaylor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Medical Trauma, Near Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailyntaylor/pseuds/kailyntaylor
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime are both finally third years in high school. The Spring Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs are all that's running through Oikawa's mind, but Iwaizumi has something else to think about..
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna make a playlist for this fanfic sometime soon, but I need to put one together first. 
> 
> Also thanks to Izzy and Carol for beta reading :)

“Ugh, you little shit, get off of me,” Iwaizumi Hajime groans.

“Aw, but Iwa-Channnnn. I’m tired, why can’t you just carry me home?” His best friend, Tooru Oikawa, begs him to carry him after a long practice.

“Uhm, no thanks,” Iwaizumi pushes him off and Oikawa whines. It’s beautiful out at night. The sky is crystal clear and the stars twinkle over their heads. For the rest of the night they walk home in silence, just appreciating each others’ presence. When they get to their houses they go their separate ways.

“Good night, Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa flashes him a smile as he opens the door and closes it behind him.

“Good night, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says to himself as he takes one last glance at Oikawa’s door before entering his own home.

Oikawa throws his stuff on the ground and flops himself onto his bed. Being captain was tiring. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. He has a team he loves, and he gets to spend his time with the best friend in the whole wide world. Not to mention his other friends Issei Matsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki. It was a blessing to have such an amazing team. He was confident that this year was the year they were going to make it to nationals.

Oikawa finishes up studying for the night. For school, that is. He made a request to the coach, Irihata, to get a video recording of each of the teams that they could be playing at the Spring Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs. Today was the night that Oikawa started studying each and every video dozens of times. Once to get a feel for the team’s overall playstyle, twice for each player, just to make sure he didn’t miss anything, and one last time to make sure he’s got every single player nailed. 

Some teams weren’t necessary to study, but Oikawa’s persistence kept him up all night. He ended up not going to sleep till 4am on most days. Usually he’s able to get up in time for school, but today he ended up sleeping in.

“Dammit, OIKAWA GET UP!!” Iwaizumi is banging on Oikawa’s front door trying to wake him up. “Ugh, you little shit.” Iwaizumi gives up on trying to wake him up, slides a note under the door, and make his way to school:

_ Have fun walking to school alone Shittykawa :) - Iwa _

Oikawa finally wakes up, stretching his arms as the sunlight creeps in through his blinds. He opens the blinds and looks outside, “Wow, this morning is almost as beautiful as me!” The grass sparkles with traces of morning dew on them, the trees shake along with the soft breeze, and the birds all sing together in harmony on what Oikawa thinks is the most beautiful day he’s ever seen... till he takes a glance at his phone. 

_ 8:15 am, June 15, 2016 _

Oikawa rubs his eyes to take a better look, “FUCK, 8:15? I’m gonna be late! I can’t believe Iwa-Chan didn’t wake me up.” Oikawa pouts in disappointment of his friend for his failure to wake him up in time for school. Oikawa rushes to get ready and find the note Iwaizumi left for him, “What a prick.” He sprints out the door with a piece of milk bread in his hand, practically swallowing it whole as he races against the clock to make it to school on time.

Oikawa makes it to school just in time and he slips his shoes on before meeting Iwaizumi outside their classroom. Iwaizumi is outside of the door talking to a girl.  _ “Oh? He’s talking to a girl? Wow, she’s pretty. But not prettier than me!” _ Oikawa smiles at his self-praise and walks up to Iwaizumi and the girl.

Iwaizumi notices Oikawa standing next to them, “Oh, hey Oikawa, anyways-” 

He’s cut off by Oikawa smacking him on the back of the head, “I can’t believe you didn’t try harder to wake me up! I barely made it to school today!” Oikawa whines as Iwaizumi gives him a death glare.

“Oikawa, I’m kind of preoccupied at the moment,” He cocks his head in the direction of the girl he was just talking to.

“Oh! My apologies. Hi, my name is Tooru Oikawa! I’m Hajime’s friend, now who might you be?” Oikawa gives the girl his signature smile while holding up a peace sign.

The girl laughs at the interaction, “No! You’re good! My name’s Akane Oshihara! I just moved here from Tokyo and I’ll be in this class with you and Hajime for the rest of the year.”

“Kinda cute, don’t you think Iwa?” Oikawa mutters over to Iwaizumi while laughing at the embarrassment showing on his face as he turns red.

“Damn, you just never know when to shut up.” Iwaizumi punches Oikawa in the side, he clutches his body and groans. He turns back to Akane, “Sorry, he’s always like that.”

“You guys are fine, in fact it’s really funny watching you guys act around like this,” Akane starts laughing in response to the two friends play fighting.

“Iwaaaa, that really hurt you know!” Oikawa whines as he starts entering the classroom.

Iwaizumi shouts to Oikawa across the classroom, “Whatever you say, Shittykawa!”

-

“I think I really like her,” Iwaizumi breaks the silence of him and Oikawa studying with his words.

“Who? Akane? I can tell,” Oikawa smiles at the thought of Iwaizumi being happy with someone other than him, but there’s a hint of sadness in his voice as he realizes that Iwaizumi would probably end up spending more time with Akane than him. But his best friend would never let a girl get in the middle of their friendship, right? “Soooo, when are you gonna tell her?” 

Iwaizumi hesitates for a moment, “Hm, I don’t know. Probably sometime soon.”

Oikawa perks up with an idea striking him, “You should invite her to practice! Then after practice, you can walk home together and confess then.” 

Oikawa’s excitement hypes Iwaizumi up, “Yeah! I can totally do that. Wow, this actually works out kinda well.” Iwaizumi stops for a moment, “What about you? I won’t be able to walk home with you and it’ll be dark by the time practice gets out.”

“Oh uhm,” Oikawa hesitates. He’s been scared of the dark ever since he was a kid. It’s kind of stupid, but after spending so much time with Oikawa, Iwaizumi definitely knows him well enough to know of his fear, “No, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then.” Iwaizumi looks over at Oikawa. There was definitely something off with his friend, but he brushed it off.

Oikawa looks back at Iwaizumi, making eye contact with him, and with a strong sense of determination he says, “Let’s do this.”

-

The next morning, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking to class when Oikawa spots Akane outside of their classroom and waves her down, “Akane! Hiiii!” 

Oikawa runs up to her while Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at Oikawa’s enthusiasm, “Dammit Shittykawa, you’re gonna scare her away.”

Akane laughs, “Well, good morning to you two!”

“Can I tell her?” Oikawa jumps up and down, excited to invite Akane to their volleyball practice after school.

“Uh, sure.” Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck, anxious to hear Akane’s answer to their invite.   
  
“Okayyy,” Oikawa turns back to Akane with the brightest smile on his face, “Akane, you should come to volleyball practice with me and Iwa-Chan!”

“Sure! Let me just check with my parents first.” She calls her mother stating that she’ll be home late for the day. Her parents are clearly fine with it since she hangs up the phone and says, “Okay! Yeah, I’ll totally be there!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes light up after she says those words, “Okay, you can meet us outside the gym at 4:00pm.”

Oikawa starts giggling after that and Iwaizumi starts pinching his ears. 

“Iwaaa, that really hurts,” Oikawa scowls at his friend.

“I’ll stop if you shut up.”

“Fine.”

_ \- Eight Hours Later - _

“Akane!” Oikawa greets his friend at the entrance of the gym, giving her a wide smile.

“Hi, Oikawa!” Akane waves to Oikawa. She catches up to them and turns to Iwaizumi, “Hi, Iwaizumi,” she says as she gives him a hug.

Iwaizumi blushes, “Uh- H- Hi to you too.” He hugs her back in response.

“Awww, no fair! How come I don’t get a hug?” Oikawa acts upset by Akane’s actions and crosses his arms.

“Ah, silly Oikawa, you can get one next time!” Akane gives Oikawa a soft smile and they all head into the gym.

Matsu and Makki run up to them as they see them walking through the door. Matsu looks at Akane with a confused look on his face. He dismisses it and turns to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, “You guys are late. Coach says 20 laps before you can start practice.”

Oikawa laughs, “What are you talking about no we’re no-”, he looks at the clock: 

_ 4:32pm _

“Ugh, you have got to be kidding me.” Iwaizumi groans, “Probably cause Shittykawa over here couldn’t stop flirting with Akane over here.” He looks at Oikawa with a glare, then snaps out of his death glare and looks back and Matsu and Makki, “Oh, you guys haven’t met Akane.” He stands by her, gesturing his hands as if she were on display, “This is, the lovely, Akane Oshihara! She’s in the same class as me and Oikawa this year.”

“Oh, well nice to meet you. I’m Takahiro Hanamaki,” Makki points to himself and then to his friend, “and this is Issei Matsukawa. You can just call us Makki and Matsu.”

“Okay, well, lovely to speak with you all, I’m gonna get started on my 20 laps,” Oikawa whines and runs to the locker room to get changed.

“You can sit anywhere, just be careful of any flying balls. You can also sit in the girls’ locker room and just wait till practice is over if you have anything else to do.” Iwaizumi points in the direction of the girls’ locker room for Akane to see.

“Oh okay, thanks, I’ll probably just stay in there so I don’t get hit by a ball or something.” Akane starts heading towards the locker room, waving to Iwaizumi before she opens the door and slips inside.

Iwaizumi blushes at the interaction. Oikawa passes by Iwaizumi while running his laps and shouts out to him, “Hurry up and stop being such a sap,” while sarcastically rolling his eyes.

-

Practice comes to an end at 7:00pm and everyone is getting ready to leave. Iwaizumi knocks on the door of the girls’ locker room, signaling for Akane that it’s time to leave.

Oikawa is packed up and starts exiting the gym, “Have fun lovebirds!” he waves them goodbye and Iwaizumi kicks him out the door before he says anything else.

  
  


\- Iwaizumi’s POV -

“Hey are you ready to leave?” I look at Akane as she gets a couple last things together. “Oh sorry, I didn’t see you were still getting ready to go.”

“Oh no, you’re good, I’m ready to leave now.” She gives me that beautiful heart-melting smile.

_ God, hopefully I don’t manage the fuck this up. _

“Ok cool, let’s go, I’ll walk you home.” I hold out my hand and she takes it.  _ “Hopefully my palms aren’t too sweaty.” _

“They’re fine, Hajime.” She says sweetly as we walk out the door.

“Huh? I said that out loud?” I immediately get flustered, my cheeks turn bright red and my face starts to heat up.

_ She laughs. It’s perfect. Everything about her is. Tonight is the night I do it. _

We walk for a bit, not saying a word to each other, “So ummmm..” I attempt to break the silence.

“Yes?” She stops walking.

“Oh uhm,” I hesitate. “Okay, I’ll just say it. I like you.” I bite my lip, nervous for the words that come out of her mouth next.

_ She laughs again. Oh my god, did I really manage to mess something up as simple as this? _

“Whew, thank god. I was kinda worried that I was the only one of us who had caught feelings.” She gives me that infectious smile and I smile along with her as I bring her into a hug.

We stayed there for a bit. It was nice. I look her in the eyes and finally ask her the question I’ve been dying to ask, “Will you go out with me?”

“Of course, Hajime.” She stands up on her toes and gives me a short, sweet kiss on the lips. My face starts to turn red again and she tries to suppress another laugh, “Wow, you get kinda flustered easily, don’t you?”

“Ugh, come on, you’ve been hanging around Oikawa too much,” I smile and drag her to keep walking. We approached her street and I let go of her hand. “Okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, thank you for walking me home.” She waves and walks up to her front door, blowing me a kiss before shutting the door.

Of course I “catch it” like a crazy person, but any kiss from her should be a kiss worth remembering.

I start walking towards my house again and I check my phone:

_ One Voicemail from Tooru Oikawa _

_ Ten Missed Calls from Tooru Oikawa _

_ Twenty Messages from Tooru Oikawa _

“Fuck.”


End file.
